Kiss Me!
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...Angel's in one of those moods, can Collins handle it?


**I was in a bad mood yesterday and for some reason, this came to mind. Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN RENT.**

**Please _read_, _review_ and _enjoy!_**

Angel Dumott Schunard was in one of those moods. A mood that may be described as angry, pissy, whiney or maybe even a bit of PMS. The glamorous drag queen sat on the couch fury in his eyes. He flipped his hair and looked at his manicured nails. Yep, he was pissy. No reason why, he just was. Collins' always cheerful attitude was not what Angel wanted at the moment.

The professor came in throwing his bag on the floor.. "Angel baby! No one showed up for my last class so I'm home early!"

Angel looked away from his nails and stared into the living. "Hooray."

Collins gave Angel a funny look but shrugged it off. "Honey aren't you happy! Your man is home early!"

The drag queen looked up at his lover. "Like I said hooray."

The professor walked over to the drag queen whose legs and arms were crossed. Collins sat next to Angel and put his arm around him. "Hey Miss Angel, how about a kiss for your man. I missed you today."

Angel just kept staring ahead. "No."

Collins' face went sour. This was strange. Angel Dumott Schunard _never_ turned away a kiss, ever.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why can't I have a kiss?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No kiss."

"Why? What did I do?"

"No."

Collins scratched his head, what was wrong with Angel? He leaned in. Angel moved his head.

"No."

Collins' head almost fell into Angel's lap he was trying so hard to kiss him.

"Why?"

"No."

"But I want a kiss from my woman."

"No."

"Why not Angel?"

Angel said this with a little more force. "No, kiss."

Collins grew impatient and almost whiney himself. "Why? I want a kiss right now!"

Angel shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

Collins poked his lips out. "Please baby. Pleeeease?"

"No."

The professor began to rub Angel's inner thigh. "That skirt looks really sexy baby, mind if I take it off?"

Angel looked straight into Collins' eyes, which startled him. "Hand off, now."

Collins quickly removed his hand as if he was touching a hot stove. "Why not? It's mine ain't it?"

Angel looked away once more. "Not today."

"Then who's is it?"

"No."

"There you go with that damn no again! I hate that word!"

"So."

Collins got up and kneeled in front of Angel. "Kiss me Angel now!"

Angel looked at him and looked away. "No."

"But I want a kiss."

"So."

"So kiss me."

"No."

"Dammit Angel!" Collins was clearly frustrated. "Come on Angel, we're going to the loft." Before Angel could say no Collins cut him off, pointing at him. "And don't you say no. Let's go."

At the loft Roger, Mark, Mimi and Maureen were all at sitting around the table talking and laughing. The phone rang and Mimi went to answer the phone.

"Hey guys it's Angel and Collins. Where's the key?"

Roger got up and grabbed the keys heading over to the fire escape. He looked down at the couple who were clearly having problems. Collins was trying to talk to Angel who kept looking away.

Roger threw down the key to Collins and walked back inside. As he closed the fire escape window he said "Guys, Angel and Collins are fighting."

Mark looked up at him. "Dude what are you talking about?"

The door burst open Collins of course holding a bottle of stoli with Angel dragging his feet behind his lover. Angel's face was in a pout and Collins' face had an annoyed look on it.

Mimi got up and kissed Angel's cheek. "Angel Chica what's wrong?"

"No kiss."

"What?"

"No kiss I said."

Mimi gave Angel a weird looked. "Umm, ok Chica. Whatever you say."

Angel threw himself on the couch going back to his original position, crossed legs and arms. Mimi walked over to the guys who were passing out drinks. "What the hell is her problem?"

Collins began to pour the alcohol into cups. "I don't know. She woke up that way I guess. When I came home, that was the exact position she was in."

"Interesting."

Collins leaned over so only Mimi could hear him while the others talked and sipped the drinks. "She won't even give me a kiss."

Mimi put her hand over her chest in true surprise. "Are you serious!"

Collins looked down. "Very. I'm actually becoming depressed, I don't know what I did."

The dancer looked over at Angel. "Angel stop acting like a little girl and kiss your man!"

Angel looked out. "No kiss."

Collins threw his hands up in the air. "That's all she's been telling me. No, no, no, no!"

Mimi sensed that Collins was beginning to get pissed when she walked over to the drag queen. "Angel stop messing around and kiss Collins. He looks like he's going through withdrawal." The dancer stopped right after realizing what she said. She looked away tears brimming in her eyes. Angel looked up at her. "Chica are you okay?"

Mimi ran away into Roger's room slamming the door. She obviously went back to the drugs because she wasn't going through any.

Over the next few days Collins stopped asking Angel all together for kisses. It saddened him, but he wasn't about to make Angel do anything he didn't want to. Collins came home and threw his things down.

"Ang, I'm home." His tone was a little down, I mean what would you do if you couldn't kiss Angel Dumott Schunard?

Angel walked in, wearing only a sheer floor length house coat.

Collins' mouth fell wide open.

Angel looked at him with a sultry eye. "Hey handsome."

The professor took off his coat. "Hello beautiful."

The drag queen walked over to his lover and traced his finger down his chest. "I think I owe you something."

Collins' grin filled the room. "Oh yeah? What is that?"

Angel grabbed Collins' face. "A kiss."

The two bohemians didn't stop kissing that whole weekend, and when Collins thought back on it he never did find out what made Angel not kiss him for almost a week. Oh well. They certainly made up for it.


End file.
